


forever

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reincarnation AU, Short One Shot, insta-love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: /Why did he feel like he’d met her before? She’s pathetic. He wouldn’t have remembered her face out a room of only five people… and yet, when he saw her face, his chest ached with such a burn he couldn’t breathe. When he saw her face, scratched, bloodied and bruised, he saw himself as a King and her as the girl who had burrowed deep into his heart. How could he be so lucky to meet her again?/





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like cheesy reincarnation AUs lmao

From a young age, Meruem was worshipped. His mother, such a foolish woman, adored him, gave into every selfish wish he had, would give him the world if he asked. There was not a single thing she would not give him, would not do for him. Even his older siblings doted on him, listening to his whims, playing with him when they clearly had something more important to do, anything to make their Little Prince happy. (The nickname was just that, a nickname, but sometimes his family did make him feel like he would be king one day.)

He was told he was special, that everyone was below him and that the world would be his. He had no need for friends, no need for anyone in his life other than devoted slaves that would heed every command, every whim he wished for. People either feared or loved him, Meruem discovered from a very young age this truth. If it hadn’t been for his mother, he would have been expelled from his prestigious elementary school for stabbing through a girl’s hand with his safety scissors. 

Meruem was undeniably handsome, dark skinned, dark green hair and bright magenta eyes that seemed to glow in even the darkest of rooms. Meruem always had his pick of girls, from supermodels to the girls throwing themselves at his feet at the Academy. 

Even everything was served to you on a silver platter your whole life, everything grew duller. Meruem constantly tested the limits of what he could and couldn’t get away with, and so far, he had gotten away with every single thing he’d done. If Meruem was even free from the laws of their country, why did he have to follow them? He closed his fist around his pen, considering for a long moment stabbing the boy in front of him in the jugular. Could he kill someone?

Before Meruem had a chance to test his luck, class was dismissed for the day and the boy left rather abruptly, like he had sensed Meruem’s ill-intentions. Meruem remained in his seat longer than necessary, ink dripping through his fingers from his broken pen. Leaving the broken pieces of plastic in a puddle of black ink on his desk, Meruem left. 

Students parted like the red sea for him, throwing themselves out of his way from either fear or respect, Meruem wasn’t sure – not that he cared. Meruem carried himself proudly, yet disinterest and cruelty oozed off him in waves. He had broken arms when people merely walked in his way, who knew what a serious offence would lead to. 

“Stupid bitch,” a voice down a stairwell snarled. Meruem’s feet stopped on their own at the sound of a whimper, pulling him down the stairs. Two boys Meruem had never seen before stood over a girl, kicking her and hitting her with a white cane. She had her hands over her face, but other than a few whimpers, she made no sounds. 

“Useless,” the other one sneered, knocking her over with a hard shove. Meruem watched as her head hit the wall and she slumped over. “Die.”

Before Meruem realized what he was doing, he had grasped the bullies by their collars with a look so ruthless, the bullies wet themselves. He considered kill them but they successfully struggled away from him and ran down the hall, crying in fear. 

A soft moan of pain from the girl had Meruem crouching beside her, his body moving entirely on its own. She weakly pushed herself up, her face bloody and bruised, though she made no indication she actually felt pain. 

“Why didn’t you call for help?!” Meruem demanded, his touch gentle as he inspected her bruised fingers. What was he saying? Why did he even care?

“I… because I am useless,” she muttered, her voice burrowing deep inside Meruem’s heart. His heart thundered in his chest, filling him with such a strong sense of longing it nearly knocked him backwards.

Why did he feel like he’d met her before? She’s pathetic. He wouldn’t have remembered her face out a room of only five people… and yet, when he saw her face, his chest ached with such a burn he couldn’t breathe. When he saw her face, scratched, bloodied and bruised, he saw himself as a King and her as the girl who had burrowed deep into his heart. 

How could he be so lucky to meet her again? None of those feelings made sense, none of these feelings made sense.

Meruem couldn’t find his voice, so he carefully helped her to her feet. “Come, I will bring you to the nurse.” Her white cane was slick with her blood and Meruem felt his blood boil. What was wrong with him?

“Y—you don’t have to!” she protested, though Meruem had a feeling if he let go of her she would collapse. Meruem had never been so gentle with a person, but he couldn’t find it in him to treat her cruelly. 

“Shut up,” he commanded, though it fell flatly and lacked any real malice. Meruem got her to the nurse’s office, regrettably finding it empty. He forced her onto the bed, ignoring any of her weak protests and collected cotton and saline solution. He held her hand, dabbing the saline soaked cotton over her open wounds when a soft sound escaped her lips. Meruem glanced up and his eyes widened. “Why are you crying?!”

“I… no one has ever been this nice to me,” she sobbed, squeezing his hand tightly. A throb went Meruem, an ache in the back of his skull. 

He didn’t know what to say, so he merely continued to clean her wounds. “…What’s your name?”

She wiped her nose roughly with her free hand, a bright smile on her face. “Komugi.”

Meruem’s mouth was dry. How was this even possible? He had never seen her before this day and he felt like he’d known her his whole life. His soul craved her voice, her smile, her above all else. Meruem had never felt like this, he didn’t know how to feel. 

Komugi considered her next words carefully, “May I ask your name?”

And suddenly, he’s sitting on the other side of a gungi board, staring at the human girl who dared to ask the nameless King what his name was. Staring at the human girl who despite everything, had become someone he cherished, someone he was glad to die with. Blinking, Meruem was back in the present, grumbling, “Meruem.” 

Her stupid smile grew and he resisted the urge to wipe her nose. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Meruem, why do I get the strange feeling I’ve known you forever?”

Meruem jerked back, curling back into his cruel shell. It took a long time for Meruem to search for something to answer her with. “Play gungi with me and then we shall see.”

Komugi laughed – Meruem cursed the flutter in his stomach – before she let go of his hand (fuck was he still holding hers?) and folded them in her lap. “I’ll have to let you know, I’m pretty good at it.”

“Hmph, wouldn't be entertaining if you weren’t.” 

Months later, when Meruem brought Komugi home with him to play gungi, his mother almost had an aneurism and Meruem thought of the lonely King he could have become without Komugi.

…Now he was just a boy hopelessly in love with a girl and not a Chimera Ant King playing gungi with the world champion.

**Author's Note:**

> btw hxh has R U I N E D my life and this ship (plus a few select others lol) have ruined my life as well 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
